Mismos Objetivos Diferentes Estrategias
by DominicLeon
Summary: Tres personas Tienen el mismo Objetivo, uno quiere ser feliz, otro quiere venganza y otro quiere divertirse.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Es primer Fic, opinen y ayúdenme a que la historia avance de manera emocionante.

 **Título:** Mis Objetivo Diferentes Estrategias

 **Personajes propios de Mashashi Kishimoto**

Capítulo 1: Bienvenida y accidente

El sol comenzaba a salir y se empezaban a filtrar un pequeños rayos en la habitación de cierta pelirosa, con pesadez abrió los ojos fijando la mirada en el despertador que se en encontraba junto a su cama

-QUEE..!, no puede ser se me hizo súper tarde

La chica salió de la cama de un salto y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha rápida y helada, se le había hecho un poco tarde así que solo se vistió y acomodo el cabello en una coleta alta y salió de su departamento a toda prisa.

Mientras tanto una Tsunade un poco molesta por la presión de muchos reportes que tenía que revisar, la tardanza de su alumna y por si fuera poco llevaba más de 12 horas sin apostar.

-Ya pasan de las 9 y Sakura no llega se suponía que tenía que llegar a las 8, le habrá pasado algo? – _Tsunade sabía que no era usual que Sakura llegara tan tarde_

Mientras su mente divagaba una chica algo agitada entraba velozmente en la oficina pidiendo una disculpa por la demora

-Lamento la tardanza Tsunade – sama

-Finalmente llegas Sakura, te encuentras bien?

-Si, todo bien – dijo formándosele un pequeña sonrisa

\- Muy bien Sakura te pedí llegar temprano por que hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, primero me tienes que ayudar en el hospital, después tendrás que ayudarme a revisar algunos informes y por ultimo tendremos que organizar una bienvenida…

-Una bienvenida?

-Si después de 3 años Kakashi llega de su misión

-Enserio? A Naruto le va a dar mucho gusto saberlo… Fue interrumpida abruptamente por la rubia

-No Sakura no le puedes decir a Naruto porque va a arruinar la sorpresa, se va querer adelantar a recibirlo, lo que tengo pensado es solo una pequeña reunión en el bar de la aldea todos estarán hay, asuma se encargara de llevarlo para eso nosotros tendremos todo listo, entendido

-Si claro, lo entiendo – y se esfumo en una nube de humo dejando pequeños pétalos de flor de cerezo

La ojiverde se dirigió al hospital, al entrar vio todo muy tranquilo, supuso que no sería muy pesado la jornada

-Sakura!- se voltio sobre su hombro y vio una rubia saludándola desde lejos

\- Hola Ino, que pasa estas bien?

-Claro que si frentona, solo vine para avisarte que ya estamos algunos preparando cosas en el bar para la bienvenida

-Ino- cerda gracias por el aviso- dijo formándosele esa venita de desesperación en la frente

\- Y que estas emocionada por el regreso de Kakashi – sensei?

-Pues claro hace ya tres años que no lo vemos, aunque no es mucha diferencia siempre esta distraído y casi nunca está en la aldea

-No tonta no me refiero a eso- dijo lanzando una sonrisa algo picara- vamos Sakura tres años todos hemos cambiado, bueno en realidad espero que el no haya cambiado mucho, seguirá igual de sexy y misterioso?

-Ino...!- dijo en forma de regaño – estás loca es mi sensei, como crees que me voy a fijar en el de esa forma- la mente de la pelirosa empezó a recordar e interiormente a afirmar lo que acababa de decir su amiga, en realidad Kakashi si era sexy y misterioso… Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas ideas de su cabeza

-Vamos Sakura tienes que admitirlo, aparte ya no es tu sensei- dijo guiñándole un ojo – bueno como sea me voy nos vemos en la noche- y se esfumo

 _Esa Ino y su mala costumbre de dejar a todos con la palabra en la boca..._

El día siguió tranquilo, Sakura continúo con las tareas del hospital y los reportes de la quinta

-Muy bien Sakura, ya es suficiente hay que dejar el trabajo por hoy y hay que alistarnos para la bienvenida

-Alistarnos?

-Si me informaron que todo está listo no ocuparon más ayuda así que hay que alistarnos- se puso de pie y se acercó a un archivero que tenía y saco unas cuantas botellas de sake que tenía escondidas para esos momentos de presión en la oficina

Sakura solo pudo sonreír mientras le aparecía una gotita en la cabeza

-Bueno entonces me retiro, nos vemos Tsunade – sama – hizo una reverencia y se esfumo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en las afueras de Konoha Asuma esperaba a un peliplatiado que ya de alcanza a distinguir en el camino

Kakashi...! – Grito para que el copy ninja se percata de su presencia y dejara de lado su famosa lectura del icha – icha Paradise

El peliplata levanto la mano en señal de saludo

-Hola Asuma, que tal que haces esperándome, pasa algo malo?

-Claro que no, porque tendría que pasar algo malo?

El peliplata no contesto, se perdió un poco en sus pensamientos

-Bueno como sea Kakashi que te parece si vamos relajarnos un rato

-Si claro pero primero tengo que entregar el informe a Tsunade

-Ya habrá tiempo, te fuiste tres años que es un día más

Algo raro pasaba Kakashi tenía importantes noticias para la quinta sobre su misión, noticias que involucraban a la aldea

-Vamos, Vamos – dijo asuma agitándolo para que saliera de sus pensamientos

\- Esta bien – bueno tiene razón que es un día más

Los dos hombres tomaron camino hacia el bar de la aldea, mientras que una ojiverde salía de la ducha para arreglarse, ya tenía todo listo se vistió con unos mayones negros ajustados y su blusa roja sin mangas, se dirigió al espejo y se miró, lucia bastante bien los mayones acentuaban muy bien su figura, se acomodó el cabello y se acercó al escritorio para tomar un pequeño regalo.

-Sakura – chan...! –un ojiazul tocaba y gritaba enérgicamente la puerta del departamento de la chica

-Deja de gritar tanto Naruto- dijo abriendo la puerta y recibiendo al chico con un pequeño pero lastimero golpe

-Sakura – chan, te vez muy bien, a dónde vas? – Naruto la observo y no podía negarlo se veía muy bien, y Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse, nunca está de más un cumplido

-Querrás decir vamos

-Vamos? A dónde? – Naruto no sabía nada de la bienvenida hasta hace poco se había percatado que la mayoría de sus amigos no se encontraban en lugares de costumbre

-Vamos a ir al bar de la aldea – se dirigió a la puerta haciendo ademan para salir, Naruto la siguió y se fijó en el pequeño obsequio que tenía en la mano

-Que bien, es una cita? Y el regalo es para mí?

-No y no – dijo saltándole la venita de la frente

-Entonces?

\- Solo vamos quieres y no es un obsequio es un encargo de la quinta- mintió porque de alguna forma se sentía rara el pensar darle un detalle a su sensei, bueno ex- sensei

-Mmm ya veo eres la mensajera de la vieja, con quien esta saliendo? – dijo en tono de burla y embozo una sonrisa

-No Naruto, sabes que ya cállate y vámonos

Emprendieron el camino, no estaba muy lejos el bar

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras Tanto en el bar ya se encontraba el peliplata y todos los demás dando la bienvenida, tomando, riendo, contando anécdotas, pero algo hacía falta

-Que pasa mi viejo enemigo acaso te estas aburriendo, porque si es así podemos iniciar la siguiente pelea

-No, es solo que no veo a mi equipo- por equipo se refería a Sakura y Naruto, no estaban por ningún lado

-SI es cierto, supong…- fue interrumpido por el saludo de los dos desaparecidos

-KAKASHI – SENSEI...! –un rubio escandaloso grito y corrió para abrazarlo – como esta? Cuando llego? Sigue igual de viejo y pervertido con su lectura?

Kakashi solo se limitó a sonreír

-Naruto que modales, no vez que acaba de llegar y tú ya lo estas atormentando con miles de preguntas- el peliplata alzo la vista para toparse con una pelirosa bastante cambiada, inconscientemente la recorrió de pies a cabeza, había cambiado y valla cambio, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por suerte su máscara no lo delataba

-Sakura que gusto verte y a ti también Naruto- de alguna forma Kakashi sintió el impulso de abrazar a la chica pero se detuvo y se limitó a emitir a sonrisa

La pequeña reunión siguió cada quien en sus pláticas, pero el peliplatiado estaba sentado solo con un vaso de whiskey cuando fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una chica

-Kakashi – sensei que gusto verlo de nuevo

-Si, a mí también me da gusto volver y ver a todos- el copy ninja no pudo evitar ver que Sakura traía un trago y no pudo disimular la mirada de ¿Por qué tomas, eres una niña?, Sakura se dio cuenta de esa mirada

-No me vea así, no tomo mucho aparte ya no soy una niña- dijo sonriendo

-Lo siento Sakura pero creo que olvido que mis alumnos crecen – se le hacía raro verlos tomar y participar en misiones más peligrosas cada vez pero tenía razón ya no eran niños y tenía que reconocerlo Sakura ya no lucia como una niña, ya era todo una mujer con 21 años y ese cuerpo que observaba cada vez que pasaba cerca de él, fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando vio que Sakura ponía algo en la mesa

-Solo es un pequeño detalle, una tontería de bienvenida – dijo colocando el pequeño detalle en la mesa, el peliplata lo tomo y lo abrió era una pequeña foto del equipo 7 hecha con fotos individuales de cada uno como un collage, solo tres Naruto, Sakura y el, ya no estaba Sasuke

-Es muy bonito, tú lo hiciste?

-Si – dijo sonriendo – ya lo tenía hace como dos meses se me ocurrió cuando se quebró la antigua foto, mentía ella misma había arremetido sobre aquella foto en un momento de ira y frustración al saber que se había visto a Sasuke cerca de la aldea de la arena

-Pues muchas gracias Sakura, es perfecto- dijo sonriendo para levantarse de su asiento – gustas algo más voy por otro trago

-Si claro, gracias

El hombre si dirigió a la barra y ordeno mientras esperaba Tsunade lo abordo

-Que tal te gusto tu bienvenida – dijo algo ya ebria

-Si fue una agradable sorpresa

-Por cierto Asumo dijo que te veía algo preocupado por el informe de la misión- lo había olvidado por completo

-Sí, es algo que descubrí, algo que involucra a la aldea y a Sasuke- de un momento a otro Tsunade presto atención se le bajo de golpe lo tomado

-Con Sasuke y la aldea? Explícate Kakashi

-Este no es el mejor lugar ni el mejor momento- le dieron los tragos y los tomo

\- Mañana te espero a primera hora para ese informe

La reunión poco a poco se iba quedando vacía ya pasaban de las 2:00 am y una Sakura reía y contaba anécdotas a un sonriente pero distraído peliplata

-Sakura ya es tarde creo que ya es hora de irnos

Algo torpe del habla por unos cuantos tragos y su poca costumbre de tomar solo pudo decir que no y pedir otro trago

-Basta Sakura ya no tomes, ya es hora de irnos

-Mmmm Está bien, creo que tiene razón- intento pararse pero se mareo y acto seguido no pasó desapercibido por el peliplata – buscara a Naruto para irnos

-Sakura, Naruto ya no está ya todos se fueron- las horas habían pasado agradablemente que ni cuenta se había dado que ya solo estaban ellos dos y gente desconocida

Kakashi se puso frente a ella y le dio la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, a pesar de que estaba algo tomada mantenía bien el equilibrio solo se tambaleaba un poco, al llegar a la puerta de la casa de la chica Kakashi abrió y espero que Sakura entrara y así lo hiso pero justo antes de que cerrara la puerta se tropezó con una pequeña mesa y tumbo un florero

-Sakura estas bien? – se metió a la casa y la ayudo a incorporarse

-Sí, es solo que se me olvido prender la luz, jeje

Kakashi prendió la luz y la ayudo a subir a su habitación, abrió la puerta pero una torpe Sakura perdió el equilibrio y se aferró a lo más cercano que en este caso fue el cuello de su ex – sensei, aunque no ayudo de mucho porque lo tomo desprevenido haciendo que los dos cayeron en la cama el arriba de ella, el ninja tratando de ponerse de pie pero algo se lo impedía, Sakura lo seguía abrazando por el cuello, alzo un poco la mirada para toparse con la de la chica, estaba a escasos cm de su cara podía sentir su respiración.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se fue acercando a él, Kakashi no se alejó ni opuso resistencia al contrario coopero despojándose de su máscara y terminando con la pequeña distancia que había entre ellos dos. Fue un beso corto pero lleno de deseo, se alejó de ella cuando escucho un extraño ruido proveniente de la calle, hábilmente se zafo del agarre de la chica, la tapo y se dispuso a abandonar el departamento no sin antes recoger los pedazos de florero del suelo, para simular que nada de esto había pasado.

Pero lo que no sabía era que tuvo un espectador algo sorprendido por la escena que presencio.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

6:00 am Kakashi se encontraba ya en la oficina de la quinta para dar el informe de la larga misión que le fue asignada

-Muy bien Kakashi dime que fue lo que paso en estos últimos tres años- sentada mirándolo fijamente con las manos entrelazadas esperando respuesta

-Pues descubrí muchas cosas la mayoría ya lo esperaba, pero hay algunas que en verdad no les encuentro sentido alguno- empezó a contarle a Tsunade apoyado en la ventana - Primero descubrí que Itachi está buscando a alguien de la aldea, alguien importante para Sasuke, pero por más que me eh puesto a pensar aun no descubro quien podrá ser, otra cosa que descubrí pero no está confirmada es que Sasuke pretende regresar a la aldea…

-Nunca...!- interrumpió de golpe la rubia – eso no se puede, Sasuke es un traidor y la verdad no le encuentro sentido, por que regresaría no tiene a nadie aquí, que es lo que sabe Itachi sobre Sasuke? Simplemente no puedo atar cabos

-Lo sé es algo confuso, durante estos tres años encontré pistas durante meses, mensajes ocultos, información importante, como si alguien quisiera que supiera de sus planes y de repente nada, meses sin pistas ni rastros simplemente como si no existieran

-Tal vez quiere que sepamos que vendrán, en cualquier momentos y debemos de estar preparados no sabemos por qué o por quien vienen

Los dos siguieron hablando de la misión, mientras que en otro lado de la aldea una pequeña chica despertaba con un tremendo dolor de cabeza

-Pero que me paso? Mi cabeza- la luz le molestaba y tenía la boza bastante seca, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y quitarse el olor a alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo, mientras se bañaba intentaba recordar que había pasado no recordaba mucho

 _Que paso no recuerdo como llegue solo recuerdo estar platicando con Kakashi, le dio el detalles y… como llegue a mi cama y Naruto?_

Salió de la ducha y se vistió hoy descansaría la mayor parte del día así que se vistió de forma cómoda con unos shorts de tela gris y una blusa de tirantes blanca, bajo a la cocina para preparase el desayuno, cuando se fijó que en el bote de la basura había pedazos de vidrio… y entonces aparecieron flashazos de recuerdos, pequeños fragmentos de la noche.

-No no, no! No es verdad- se tocó los labios, recordaba lo que había pasado como Kakashi la llevo a su casa y la subió a su cuarto y como ella lo beso, ella simplemente no podía creerlo, camino hacia el sofá para poder sentarse y asimilar bien lo anteriormente ocurrido, se percató que justo en la mesa de centro estaba una pequeña carta, la tomo y la abrió

Sakura Haruno, la gran kunoichi de Konoha, la alumna favorita de la Hokage… esto se puede esperar de cualquiera menos de ti.

Giro el sobre y cayo un foto y no una foto cualquiera si no que era el momento justo cuando beso a Kakashi, sorprendida guardo la foto y la carta en un pequeño cajón que tenía llave y salió corriendo de su departamento, simplemente se dirigió a la afueras de la aldea, donde solía pasar el rato para aclarar su mente, era un lugar tranquilo, donde había un pequeño lago escondió, cuando llego se sentó al borde del lago para tomar aire y empezar a recordar la noche anterior, tenía que recordar cada detalle quien pudo haber estado hay, quien pudo haber tomado la foto

-Ahí vamos Sakura no seas tonta, ni siquiera recuerdas como habías llegado a tu casa, como vas a recordar si alguien los siguió

Paso un pardea horas pensando sin suerte y sin la menor idea que quien puedo haber sido quien tomo la foto, regreso a su departamento y cuando entro se llevó una gran sorpresa, toda la casa estaba desordenada parecía que buscaban algo y lo habían encontrado, inspecciono cada rincón y al parecer solo era el desorden todo está bien no hacía falta nada cuando de repente se le cruzo en la cabeza la carta, corrió y vio que el pequeño cajón estaba abierto, ya no estaba esa foto tan comprometedora no se encontraba en su departamento.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cerca de la casa de la ojiverde se encontraba una pareja caminando y platicando

-Qué te parece si pasamos por Sakura para salir los tres- comento un rubio mientras posicionaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza

-Si… claro, suena bien- contesto una chica de cabello azul

Se detuvieron de repente y vieron que el departamento de Sakura estaba abierto, se adentraron en la casa

-Sakura! Que paso aquí, está todo bien?

-Mmm, si Naruto, al parecer solo fue una broma- sabía que no podía mencionar nada sobre la carta así que mintió

-Una broma? No creo que haya sido eso Sakura- menciono Hinata

\- Hinata tiene razón, una broma pudo haber sido lanzarle huevos a la casa cuando mucho quebrar una ventana, pero esto… buscaban algo- dijo con un todo detectivesco queriéndose hacer el inteligente

-Pues quien sabe ya revise todo y no falta nada, y por cierto que hacen aquí?

-O si veníamos a invitarte a salir algo simple un ramen y una buena platica de amigos

-No puedo Naruto tengo unas cosas importantes que hacer, vayan sin mi sirve que aprovechan el tiempo- finalizo con una pirada picarona, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara

-Bueno, pues ya que, vamos Hinata- dijo dándole el paso para salir primero

La pelirosa espero a que desaparecieran de la vista para poder salir y buscar a alguien, sabía que le costaría mucho cruzar palabra con el pero tenía que hacerlo por el bien de los dos, así que se dirigió a buscarlo, llego a su casa y no había nadie, siguió buscando y por fin termino en el campo de entrenamiento, lo vio entrenando a la luz de la luna, esa luz que hacia destacar su bien formado abdomen.

No sabía cómo le iba a hablar estaba ahí ese hombre que por accidente había besado y que ahora estaba sin camisa y empapado en sudor, tomo un gran respiro y tomo paso firme para acercarse

-Ho..la Kakashi – sensei- hizo una pequeña pausa, para poder seguir hablando, claro sin mirarlo a la cara, no podía se moría de vergüenza- no sé cómo decir esto… pero… quiero pedirle… pedirle una disculpa

-Una disculpa?- detuvo su entrenamiento y se puso frente a ella a una distancia considerable- porque?

 _Ahí qué le pasa piensa jugar con esto y ser cruel o que, demonios.!_

-Amm pues por lo de la otra noche- no quería decir lo del beso así que menciono lo mal que se puso por el licor

-No lo recuerdo Sakura seguramente lo soñaste- Fingió demencia sabía que era vergonzoso pedir una disculpa por eso y la entendía

-Si claro seguramente fue un sueño- siguió la corriente, se percató que si aceptaba sus disculpas, a su forma pero las aceptaba- Kakashi – sensei también estoy aquí por otro asunto, es lago delicado

El peliplata tomo su camisa y se la puso y tomo asiento en unos troncos cercanos, espero a que Sakura terminara de hablar

-No sé cómo decirlo… Lo que pasa es que me llego algo…No espere… es algo que nos involucra a los dos…- ni ella misma entendía lo que decía no sabía cómo acomodar sus ideas

-Sakura no te entiendo, solo dilo

Tomo aire y solo soltó la noticia así sin tacto alguno

-Nos tomaron una foto besándonos y me la enviaron con una pequeña nota, pero ya no está…- fue interrumpida

-Que?! Una foto, Sakura explícate y como que ya no está?

-Pues así Kakashi – sensei hoy desperté y vi un sobre lo abrí estaba la foto y una pequeña nota, la guarde bajo llave, Salí de mi departamento y cuando volví parecía que habían robado mi casa pero no faltaba nada solo la carta...- quiso continuar explicando pero no pudo se quedó sola, el ninja desapareció velozmente dejando solo una nube de humo y un pequeño papel – No es seguro que platiquemos esto aquí, te espero cerca del lago, con cuidado-

Sabia a que se refería con ese "cuidado" alguien los estaba observando, emprendió camino a paso veloz

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya en el lago un peliplata esperaba algo impaciente, en verdad le sorprendió la noticia tanto que apenas alcanzo a esquivar un par de kunais

-Vaya, vaya por un momento pensé que ya habias perdido tus habilidades-

-Sasuke!- dijo algo sorprendido y tomando posición de defensa- Que haces aquí?

-Tranquilo Kakashi, solo estoy aquí por quiero aclarar que es esto- dijo aventando la mitad de una foto, la misma foto que había recibido Sakura lo único diferente que solo se veía a Sakura besando a alguien

-Y por qué supones que yo sé que significa

-Por la simple y sencilla razón de que tú eres su sensei

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto una pelirosa ya estaba cerca del lago cuando fue interceptada por un hombre, fue tan imprevisto que fue lanzada por los aires y atrapada contra un árbol, en cuanto Sakura pudo abrir los ojos después del dolor en su espalda no lo podía creer era…

-Tranquila, no voy hacerte daño- dijo acercándose poco a poco a su oído

-Itachi, que quieres que haces aquí?- intentaba zafarse el agarra de su captor, algo que no podía lograr ya que Itachi no planeaba soltarla

-Solo vine para apoderarme de algunas cosas importantes

-Cosas importantes? Tú ya no tienes nada importante aquí

-Yo no dije que fuera importante para mí- dijo formándosele una risa algo malévola- es importante para es estúpido de mi hermano

-Sasuke?- no pudo evitar sorprenderse, que pretendía Itachi que cosas importantes tenia Sasuke, el solo quería la venganza de su clan

-Si mi hermano, de seguro estarás pensando que tiene Sasuke aquí, pues veras afortunadamente pude entrar en su mente por un instante muy valioso y casualmente apareciste tú en unos de sus planes y bueno a mí no me conviene que ese plan se lleve acabo

-Plan? De qué diablos estás hablando- no entendía nada

-Ya te enteraras- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios y justo antes de rozarlos, hizo que perdiera el conocimiento…


End file.
